Aurora Borealis
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Das Auftauchen einer unerwarteten Person auf der alljährlichen Feier zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords stellt Hermines Gefühlsleben auf den Kopf und zerrt eine lange verdrängte Vergangenheit wieder ans Licht.


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Spoiler:** keine, die Story ist komplett AU  
**Inhalt:** Das Auftauchen einer unerwarteten Person auf der alljährlichen Feier zum Sturz des Dunklen Lords stellt Hermines Gefühlsleben auf den Kopf und zerrt eine lange verdrängte Vergangenheit wieder ans Licht.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..  
**Warnings:** none  
**Kommentar:** Wie gratuliert man jemandem zum Geburtstag, der einem nicht nur eine gute Freundin geworden ist, sondern auch viele Stunden mit großartigen Storys beschert hat? Richtig, man schreibt etwas. Und dann setzt man sich nägelkauend vor den PC und hofft, dass man bei der Wahl zwischen Selbstgemacht und Gekauft die richtige getroffen hat...  
Insofern alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag, Teufelchen! °hugs°

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Aurora borealis**

Der Festsaal des Zaubereiministeriums war so überladen mit Aufmerksamkeit heischender Dekoration, dass er darunter in die Knie zu gehen schien wie ein Esel, dem man zu viel Gepäck zugemutet hatte. Die filigranen Verzierungen der Wände, die nicht ganz so leblos waren, wie man es von Stein erwarten sollte, die sich bewegenden Malereien, die umherfliegenden Champagner-Flaschen und die altertümlichen Ritterrüstungen, die auf anfrage (und auch einfach so) Details der gewonnenen Schlacht vor neun Jahren erzählten, taten ihr Bestes, um die Gäste von diversen weniger schönen Dingen abzulenken.

Zum Beispiel von der Beleuchtung. Auf den Tischen standen Kerzen in rauen Mengen, so dass die Temperaturen im Saal sich an denen der Sahara zur Mittagszeit orientierten und eine zusätzliche Beleuchtung schlichtweg überflüssig war.

Was natürlich niemanden davon abgehalten hatte, sie dennoch zu nutzen. Zwei riesige Kronleuchter funkelten an der Decke miteinander und irgendwie auch gegeneinander, denn sie stahlen sich die Bewunderung der Gäste wie Geschwister die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Eltern.

Schon zum achten Mal saß Hermine Granger an diesem Tag – dem 9. November – an einem der kleinen Tische und unterzog die beiden Kronleuchter einer eingehenden Musterung. Und jedes Jahr kam sie zu demselben Schluss: „Für die Ewigkeit gemacht."

„Hm?"

Von der Seite her trafen sie die gelangweilten Blicke ihrer Freundin Ginny, die sich mit einem Frischluftzauber Erleichterung verschaffte, so dass ihre langen roten Haare in einer seichten Brise flatterten. Sie zählte die Zeit, bis sie Mann und Kind wieder nach Hause schleifen durfte, so verzweifelt, dass sie die große Uhr über den Flügeltüren kaum aus den Augen ließ. Doch in etwa einer Stunde hatte sie ihre selbstgesetzte Deadline erreicht, wie Hermine nun feststellte.

„Oh, nichts", winkte Hermine ab, verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sank tiefer in den Stuhl.

Der einzige, der an diesem Abend wirklich Spaß zu haben schien, war James, Harrys und Ginnys Sohn. Der Sechsährige tobte lachend über die Tanzfläche, brachte diverse Paare aus dem Takt und kümmerte sich weder um die tiefrote Farbe seines Gesichts, noch um die Sturzbäche des Schweißes, die ihm daran hinunterliefen. Was Ginny durch ihren Frischluftzauber erreichte, erreichte James durch den Gegenwind, der ihm beim Laufen um die Ohren fegte.

„Wenn er so weitermacht, bekommt er einen Hitzschlag!", verkündete Molly kopfschüttelnd, schien jedoch nicht wirklich besorgt. Die Erziehung von sechs nicht gerade gesitteten Jungs schien sie in dieser Beziehung abgehärtet zu haben.

„Er wird es merken", erwiderte Ginny dumpf. Und als James neuerlich hinter einigen Beinpaaren verschwand, glitten ihre Blicke über den Saal, immer auf der Suche nach ihrem Ehemann. Hermine wusste, dass Ginny es niemals freiwillig zugegeben hätte, doch dieses alljährliche Fest ließ ihre eigentlich geringe Eifersucht jedes Mal neue Höhen erklimmen. Wenn sie Harry von jungen Frauen umschwärmt sah, das Kichern der weiblichen Gäste hörte und die glänzenden Blicke spürte, begann sie unbewusst, mit dem Ehering an ihrem Finger zu spielen – so wie jetzt, als sie den ewigen Kriegshelden am anderen Ende der Halle entdeckte.

Harry war mit vor Verlegenheit genauso rotem Gesicht wie James damit beschäftigt, sich die Frauen vom Hals zu halten. Immer wieder fuhr er sich durch die wirren Haare (vermutlich in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, die Frauen würden _seinen_ Ehering sehen und ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen), tat sein Bestes, um den Blicken seiner Gesprächspartner auszuweichen und nutzte letztendlich die einzige Entschuldigung, die vermutlich jede Frau durchgehen lassen würde: seinen Sohn, der jämmerlich weinte, weil er gerade auf dem glatten Parkett ausgerutscht war.

„Ich werde noch mal eine Runde drehen", verkündete Hermine schließlich, als die schon beinahe angenehme Hitze eine hartnäckige Welle Müdigkeit durch ihren Verstand sandte. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich dieses Mal nämlich den Temperaturen entsprechend gekleidet und sich für ein trägerloses, sehr leichtes, grünes Kleid entschieden.

„Wage es ja nicht, dich aus dem Staub zu machen!", drohte Ginny mit schmalen Augen.

Hermine hingegen grinste. „Mal sehen..."

Scharrend schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und steuerte das Büfett an. Nach dem ersten Ansturm war es dort merklich ruhiger geworden, allerdings auch merklich leerer. Denn das Büfett war auch so ein Detail, von dem die restliche Aufmachung des Fests ablenken sollte.

Man konnte die schmackhaften Speisen daran erkennen, dass auf den dazu gehörigen Tellern nur noch vereinsamte Oliven zu finden waren. Wahlweise auch ein verlassener Zwiebelring oder ein Salatblatt.

Mit geschürzten Lippen begutachtete Hermine deswegen die kümmerlichen Überreste und dachte mit Wehmut an Hogwarts zurück, wo leere Schüsseln sich stets selbstständig wieder gefüllt hatten. Bis ins Zaubereiministerium schien diese Art der Magie noch nicht vorgedrungen zu sein (oder man hatte es für die Feierlichkeiten zum Jahrestag von Voldemorts Sturz einfach nicht für nötig gehalten; das ganze Fest diente sowieso nur als Aushängeschild für das Ministerium).

Unschlüssig blieb sie schließlich vor einem Reststapel Teller stehen – drei Stück an der Zahl – und spielte dem Gedanken, doch ein plötzliches Unwohlsein vorzutäuschen, um dem Irrsinn entfliehen zu können.

Kaum dreißig Sekunden später – sie stand mittlerweile vor einer Schüssel mit einem Brei, der vorhin noch Pudding geähnelt hatte, nun jedoch ein sehr unappetitliches Äußeres angenommen hatte – bekam sie dieses Unwohlsein dann ohne Vortäuschen.

Die Ursache dafür war der tiefe Bass einer Stimme, die sie vor über acht Jahren das letzte Mal gehört und seitdem mit Leidenschaft gehasst hatte. Und sie sagte etwas zu Hermine, das in Anbetracht der Dinge, die passiert waren, so lächerlich wie dreist war: „Die eingelegten Kapern stehen am anderen Ende des Tisches."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ihr Herz blieb stehen. Eine Sekunde lang. Noch eine. Dann raste es plötzlich los wie ein Gaul, dem man unvermittelt einen Schlag auf den Allerwertesten gegeben hatte.

Noch während Hermine überlegte, wie eine angemessene Reaktion auf das Auftauchen dieses Mannes aussehen sollte (sie schwankte zwischen Wutausbruch und Kreislaufzusammenbruch), klammerte sie sich am Tisch fest und fixierte den Pudding, der von dem Zittern ihrer Hände zu wackeln begann.

Sehr langsam drehte sie sich schließlich um und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihr Stand nicht eben der sicherste war. Sie fiel hart gegen die Tischkante, woraufhin einige Schüsseln gegeneinander schlugen.

Hermines Blicke wanderten über die schlanke, groß gewachsene und wie immer vollkommen in schwarze gekleidete Gestalt ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Des Tränkemeisters. Dem Mann, mit dem sie für einige Monate das Bett geteilt hatte. Severus Snape.

Und als sie an diesem Punkt ihrer Gedanken angekommen war, verhärtete sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie musste gegen den heftigen Drang zu schreien ankämpfen.

„Oder bevorzugst du inzwischen andere Häppchen?", fragte er in diesem Moment und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

So gut Hermine seine Stimme kennen gelernt hatte, so fremd war sie ihr jetzt. Und trotzdem hatte sie noch immer diese gewisse Frequenz, auf die etwas in ihrem Inneren mit einem zärtlichen Vibrieren reagierte.

Hartnäckig versuchte sie ihre Atmung ruhig zu halten und registrierte dabei Dinge, die ihr gar nicht bewusst waren. Zum Beispiel, dass er unruhig auf seinen Füßen vor und zurück wippte wie damals, als sie ihn das erste Mal zu verführen versucht hatte. Oder dass seine Haare etwas kürzer geworden waren und einen anderen Schnitt hatten. Einen, der die scharfen Züge seines Gesichts betonte, jedoch damit das Aussehen eines grob geschnitzten Holzklotzes hervorhob.

Auch die feinen grauen Haare in dem satten Schwarz, zart wie Bleistiftstriche auf einem Blatt Pergament, wurden von ihren Augen erfasst und zur Kenntnis genommen. Und dabei versuchte sie mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften, nichts zu empfinden.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", versuchte er ein weiteres Mal, sie in eine Art Gespräch zu verwickeln, nachdem Hermine auch viele lange Sekunden später noch schwieg. Dass sie früher stundenlang miteinander geredet hatten, kam ihr jetzt so absurd vor, als hätte sie mit Merlin persönlich gesprochen. Kaum mehr als das Symptom einer Geisteskrankheit.

Und die Art und Weise, wie er schließlich seufzte, seine Hände hob, mit den Fingern der rechten an den Ärmeln der linken zupfte und die Augen niederschlug, um sehen zu können, was er da tat, gab ihr letztendlich den Rest.

Vermutlich wäre ihr ihre Flucht nicht gelungen, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht gerade für einen Moment von ihr abgelenkt hätte. Doch so wirbelte sie herum, wie er es zu seinen besten Zeit nicht eindrucksvoller hinbekommen hätte, und stürmte kopflos aus dem Saal.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Sie hatte es immerhin bis zur Garderobe geschafft, als eine große Hand sie mit vertrautem Griff am Oberarm packte und herumzog. „Lass mich los!", keifte sie scharf und pulte rücksichtslos an den Fingern, die sich in ihr Fleisch gruben.

„Erst, wenn du mich angehört hast!", erwiderte Severus stur und seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben.

Er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt, so dass Hermine die erst lange vermisste, doch letztendlich verhasste Mischung aus Gerüchen in die Nase stieg, die er stets aus dem Labor mit sich brachte. Wachholder und Minze, Lorbeeren und Vergissmeinnicht. Die Zutaten, die – so hatte sie es von ihm gelernt – immer vorrätig sein sollten. Und immer frisch.

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!", zischte sie nun zurück und riss sich ungestüm los. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie die rundliche Hexe, die mit einer Zeitschrift an der Garderobe saß und das Schauspiel mit handtellergroßen Augen beobachtete.

Hermine versteifte sich, warf ihrer Beobachterin bitterböse Blicke zu und stolzierte aus der Eingangshalle. Die dumpfen Schritte der derben Stiefel, die Severus schon seit Jahrzehnten unter seinen Umhängen trug, verrieten ihr, dass er ihr folgte.

Kaum hatte die kühle Novemberluft sie umfangen, hielt er sie erneut fest. „Was willst du hier?", fragte Hermine scharf, die Augenbrauen fest zusammengezogen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr die nackten Arme hinunter, als eine Windböe um die Ecke fegte. Ihre Haare flatterten wild und sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ihren Umhang mitgenommen.

„Ich will mit dir reden. Ich will mich erklären." Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und fügte schließlich hinzu: „Ich will dich zurück!"

Hermine schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das fällt dir aber erstaunlich früh ein!"

„Immerhin _fällt_ es mir ein", gab er trocken zurück und bewies damit einmal mehr, was für einen kalten Mistkerl sie damals geliebt hatte.

Stolz reckte Hermine ihr Kinn vor und verschränkte die zitternden Arme vor der Brust. „Tut mir leid, es ist zu spät."

„Ich sehe keinen Ring an deinem Finger", knurrte Severus und lehnte sich schon beinahe lässig gegen eine der Säulen, die den Empfangsbereich stützten. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm nicht mal ein kleines bisschen kalt war.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", schnappte Hermine. Seitdem Severus gegangen war (ohne eine Erklärung, ohne einen wirklichen Grund), hatte sie keine erfolgreiche Beziehung mehr geführt. An einen Heiratsantrag hatte sie nicht mal zu denken gewagt!

„Es ist erst zu spät, wenn du einen Ring an deinem Finger trägst." Die Blicke, mit denen er ihr Gesicht betrachtete, gingen ihr durch Mark und Bein. Hermine hasste es, dass sie selbst nach all den Jahren noch so empfand. Dass sie ihn am liebsten bitten würde, sie in seinen Umhang zu holen, weil sie fror und weil sie sich dort wohl fühlen würde. Immer noch.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Severus. Es war schon zu spät, als du ohne ein Wort gegangen bist." Ohne zu wissen, wohin sie überhaupt wollte, drehte sie sich um und lief die Stufen hinunter, die zum Eingang des Ballsaals hinauf führten.

Sie hatte kaum den kleinen Absatz in der Mitte der Stufen erreicht, als sie mit unnachgiebiger Kraft zurückgezogen wurde. Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, spürte sie den groben Stoff von Severus' Umhang an ihrer Wange und der Schulter. Und schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihr Körper auf die Größe eines Stecknadelkopfes zusammen gequetscht, als er mit ihr disapparierte.

* * *

- - -

* * *

„Du elender Mistkerl!", schrie Hermine in den Umhang, als sie endlich wieder dazu in der Lage war. Etwas ungeschickt und mit rasendem Puls machte sie sich von ihm los und stolperte auf ihren hohen Schuhen einige Schritte nach hinten, bis sie mit einer Kommode kollidierte. „Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, weil sie kaum wusste, wohin mit ihrer Wut. Dieses uralte Gefühl, das noch aus der Zeit direkt nach seinem Verschwinden zu stammen schien, brach sich unbarmherzig einen Weg aus ihrem Inneren und trieb Hitze und Schweiß mit nach oben. Das und den verlockenden Drang, ihm alles um die Ohren zu schmeißen, was ihr in die Hände kam.

Doch ehe sie die Kontrolle endgültig verlieren und sich auf dieses Niveau herunterlassen konnte, atmete sie tief durch und nahm ihre stolze Haltung wieder ein – die, die Severus schon die ganze Zeit gewahrt hatte.

„Wie auch immer", sagte sie ruhig, „ich werde jetzt gehen!" Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Wohnung und wollte disapparieren. Doch das bekannte Gefühl stellte sich nicht ein. Auch beim zweiten und dritten Versuch nicht. Er hatte sie tatsächlich in eine Falle gelockt.

Entsetzt riss sie ihre Augen wieder auf und stotterte an einigen Beschimpfungen herum, die sich noch nicht recht in Wort fassen lassen wollten: „Du... du... verdammter..." Sie endete in einem frustrierten Laut und warf dabei ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Severus kühl. „Könntest du dich jetzt bitte beruhigen, damit wir wie zivilisierte Menschen miteinander reden können?"

„Ha!", machte Hermine und lachte hysterisch auf. „Hältst du es für zivilisiert, mich zu entführen wie die Männer es in der Steinzeit getan haben? Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass du mich über deine Schulter geworfen hättest!"

„Ich könnte auf die Idee kommen, das nachzuholen, wenn du dich nicht endlich beruhigst!"

„Ich bin die ganzen letzten acht Jahre ruhig geblieben!", zeterte sie in einem konstant lauten und hohen Ton, der ernstlich an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln ließ. „Jetzt reicht es!"

Unter heftigem Heben und Senken kreisten ihre Blicke durch den Raum und blieben schließlich am Fenster hängen, durch das weiches Mondlicht sickerte. Da Severus gut zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand, konnte sie die Distanz dahin leicht überbrücken und mit einem einzigen Griff stand das Fenster offen und sie selbst auf dem Sims.

„Oh, ich bitte dich!", spottete Severus, „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass du das nicht tun wirst." Er kam auf sie zu und Hermine rutschte mit ihren Füßen noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten. Eiskalte Luft quoll an ihren nackten Armen vorbei und die Haut in ihrem Nacken zog sich zusammen.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte sie und lächelte diabolisch.

„Ja", erwiderte er ruhig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann kennst du mich aber schlecht, Severus Snape!" Sie spuckte seinen Namen mit all dem Hass auf den Boden, der sich in den letzten Jahren angestaut hatte.

„Ich kenne dich besser als du dich selbst, Mia. Ich muss dich nur ansehen."

Als hätte diese schlichte Feststellung ihr sämtlichen Wind aus den Segeln genommen, ebbte Hermines Wut ab und sie musste sich anstrengen, seinem Blick standzuhalten und nicht in sich zusammen zu sinken. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich abgeschlagen und müde.

Ein weicher Zug glitt über Severus' Gesicht und da Hermine wusste, dass er in ihren Augen lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, schlug sie sie nieder und schluckte. „Was willst du von mir?", fragte sie bitter. Ein Frösteln durchlief sie angesichts der Kälte vor dem Fenster.

„Erstmal will ich mit dir reden. Mehr nicht."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Mehr nicht... Weißt du überhaupt, was du da von mir verlangst?" Sie stand eine Hand gegen den Rahmen gelehnt, die andere an der Kante des Fenster selbst. Nun senkte sie den Kopf soweit, dass er halb auf ihrem Oberarm ruhte und sie Severus so nur durch einen Schleier ihrer Haare sehen konnte. Das machte es irgendwie leichter.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen", antwortete er und ging ein paar Schritte bis zum Schreibtisch, der neben dem Fenster stand. Er lehnte sich dagegen und wandte den Blick auf den Fußboden. „Ich weiß, dass ich dein Gehör nicht verdient habe. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dafür kämpfen werde."

„Warum hast du damals nicht gekämpft?" Gegen ihren Willen spürte Hermine den Schmerz zurückkehren. Sie hatte fast drei Jahre gebraucht, um endlich nicht mehr an ihn denken zu müssen. Um nachts ungestört zu schlafen und tagsüber einem Beruf nachgehen zu können. Und jetzt stand er auf einmal da und machte alles zunichte. Jeden kleinen Erfolg, jeden Schritt, den sie widerwillig aus dieser Liebe getan hatte.

Welche Macht des Himmels erlaubte es ihm, das zu tun?

Erst ein schweres Seufzen seinerseits riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie schluckte, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

„Es war direkt nach dem Krieg", begann er leise und während er sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn fuhr, ging Hermine vorsichtig einen Schritt nach hinten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die andere Seite des Fensterrahmens. Nun konnte sie Severus nicht mehr sehen und es war, als hätte man ihr ein schweres Gewicht von der Brust genommen.

„Ich hatte kein Geld, ich hatte keinen Job und keine Perspektive. Und ich habe gesehen, wie sehr du gelitten hast."

„Ich habe mehr gelitten, nachdem du weg warst", warf Hermine ein. Sie wollte ihm eigentlich nicht zeigen, wie verletzlich sie war – wie verletzlich er sie hatte werden lassen. Doch mit seinen Erklärungen zwang er sie dazu.

„Ich weiß. Ich auch. Aber ich wusste, dass du dich früher oder später von mir trennen würdest. Weil deine Freunde nicht müde werden würden, dich zu warnen und weil ich mich nicht schnell genug ändern könnte. Deswegen bin ich gegangen."

„Elender Mistkerl!", wiederholte sie, allerdings nicht so scharf wie nur Minuten zuvor. Der eisige Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und ihre Lippen bebten vor Kälte. Dennoch blieb sie hier oben stehen, stur wie sie war.

„Ja", murmelte er und die Spuren des alten Zynismus kehrten in seine Stimme zurück, ließen sie eine Note dunkler werden. „Aber das war ich schon damals und du hast mich trotzdem geliebt."

_Mehr als mein Leben_, wollte Hermine sagen. Doch sie nickte nur.

„Und jetzt? Willst du mir jetzt wilde Versprechungen machen, mir schwören, dass du es nie wieder tun wirst und hoffen, dass ich dann an deine Seite zurückkehre?" Sie drehte sich um, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte und gab dem Fenster einen Stoß, um auch den Schutz des Glases zu beseitigen.

Als Severus Luft holte, um ihr darauf eine Antwort zu geben, hob Hermine ihre Hand und deutete drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Wage es jetzt, ja zu sagen, und ich springe doch!"

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. „Ja", erwiderte er unberührt und als Hermine schon vom Fensterbrett springen wollte (allerdings in den Raum, um ihm eigenhändig den Hals umzudrehen), fügte er hinzu: „Und nein."

Erneut nahm er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln und sie stieß frustriert die Luft aus ihren Lungen. „Kriege ich das auch noch genauer, oder darf ich selbst rätseln, welche Antwort zu welchem Teil meiner Frage gehört?"

„Ich denke, das übernehme lieber ich. Du drehst es dir bloß so, dass ich als Mistkerl dastehe."

„Da muss ich nicht viel drehen", erklärte sie trocken, verschränkte jedoch abwartend die Arme vor der Brust.

Er überging ihren Einwurf und hielt ihren Blick fest, während er sagte: „Ich mache dir Versprechungen, ja, aber keine wilden und schon gar keine, die ich nicht halten kann. Ich werde dich niemals wieder verlassen, wenn du es nicht willst und das _ist_ eines dieser Versprechen. Und ja, ich hoffe, dass du an meine Seite zurückkehrst."

Einige Sekunden lang starrte sie ihn unbewegt an, dann begann sie hysterisch zu kichern und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Nenn mir nur einen guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte, Severus!"

„Weil du mich liebst", war seine prompte Antwort, die ihr Lachen sofort zum Schweigen brachte. „Und weil ich dich liebe."

„Das ist lange her", sagte sie dumpf und spürte regelrecht, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Es ist ein Teil von dir, Mia. Und es wird immer ein Teil von dir sein. Wer eine Beziehung wie unsere erlebt hat, wird es niemals wieder vergessen und seine Messlatte sehr viel höher ansetzen."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er diesen Kosenamen schon wieder benutzte. Ihr Körper reagierte nach wie vor darauf. Verräterisch und unloyal wie er war. „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie erstickt.

„Du konntest deine Gefühle noch nie verbergen."

Daraufhin senkte sie den Blick und wandte sich ab. Eine erneute Windböe fegte durch das offene Fenster und ließ sie frösteln. „Wo sind wir hier?"

Er gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Sagen wir so, Reykjavík ist ein gutes Stück entfernt."

„Island?", kiekste Hermine und verlor beinahe den Halt. Noch ehe sie mitbekam, wie ihr geschah, hatte sie eine warme Hand am Arm gepackt und verhinderte, dass sie nach hinten aus dem Fenster purzelte.

Severus feixte. „Ich sagte doch, du willst es nicht tun."

„Ich will es nicht _aus Versehen_ tun", korrigierte Hermine stoisch und wand sich aus seinem Griff.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Schmerzen, doch er blieb stehen, wo er war – kaum einen Schritt von ihr entfernt. So nahe, dass sie meinte, seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen und die Wärme, die sein Körper so intensiv abgab wie ein Kachelofen.

„Was tust du in Island?"

„Ich lebe und arbeite hier. Für einen Trankvertrieb, der nur über Eulenpost agiert, ist es egal, wo man sich niederlässt", erklärte er mit einer irritierenden Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Es ist kalt und dunkel hier", hielt Hermine dagegen.

„Nicht so dunkel, wie du glaubst." Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Hast du eigentlich in der Zeit, die du nun schon auf dem Fensterbrett stehst, auch nur einen Blick nach draußen geworfen?"

Das hatte sie nicht und die Röte, die ihr in die Wangen stieg, verriet ihm dies auch ohne ein einziges Wort von ihr.

Widerwillig drehte Hermine sich um und musste feststellen, dass das Licht, das ins Zimmer sickerte, nicht vom Mond kam, sondern von einem der schönsten Phänomene, die die Natur zu bieten hatte: Polarlichter.

Was auch immer dazu geführt hatte, dass sie das satte grüne Leuchten so komplett falsch interpretiert hatte, sie konnte es nun nicht mehr verstehen. In vollkommener Stille tanzten die leuchtenden Bänder durch die dunkle Landschaft und spendeten etwas Licht, wo die Sonne selbst es nicht schaffte.

Vollkommen versunken in diesen Anblick, bemerkte Hermine erst, dass Severus neben sie getreten war und sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Fensterbank auflehnte, als er sagte: „Dieses Land ist bezaubernder als alles, was wir mit unseren Zauberstäben zustande bringen."

Hermine blinzelte und schloss ihren halb offen stehenden Mund. Nachdenklich schwieg sie und als auch Severus nichts weiter sagte, stellte sie fest, dass sie nach über acht Jahren das erste Mal wieder diese einvernehmliche Stille erlebte. Mit niemandem sonst hatte sie es jemals geschafft. Und mit niemandem sonst hatte sie sich jemals so wohl gefühlt.

Selbst Hermine erschrak, als sie ihr eigenes Schluchzen vernahm. Severus zuckte zusammen und starrte entsetzt zu ihr hinauf. Hilflos schlug sie eine zitternde Hand vor ihren Mund und krümmte ihre zuckenden Schultern nach vorne.

Das leise Seufzen des Mannes neben ihr klang gleichermaßen resignierend und erleichtert. In der Gewissheit, dass sie sich nicht wehren würde, zog er ihre Füße vom Fensterrahmen weg und hob sie auf den Boden. Als Hermine an seinem Körper nach unten glitt, rutschte ihr leichtes Kleid nach oben und er schob sie ein Stück von sich, damit es wieder nach unten fiel.

Anschließend barg er sie fest in der Wärme seiner Arme, in der sie erst recht zu zittern begann. Und genau hier, wo sie seinen Herzschlag hören und seine Atmung spüren konnte, weinte sie bitterlich um den Verlust des Mannes, der nun zurückgekehrt war.

„Du frierst", stellte er nach einigen Minuten mit tiefer Stimme fest und rieb über ihre Oberarme.

Hermine nickte nur, was er vermutlich überhaupt nicht bemerkte, da sich ihr gesamter Körper sowieso in Bewegung befand. Sachte schob er sie beiseite und schloss das Fenster. Anschließend bugsierte er sie zu einer Sitzecke hinüber, entzündete ein Feuer im Kamin und hockte sich vor sie. Durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen konnte sie das Flackern der Flammen in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen.

„Ich koch uns einen Tee", erklärte er, tätschelte ihre Knie, wie sie es niemals zuvor bei ihm erlebt hatte, und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Seufzend sank Hermine in den Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Die Hitze des Feuers sickerte träge über den Boden und krabbelte ihre kalten Beine hinauf. Das Zittern wurde bald weniger und als Severus mit dem Tee zurückkehrte, war sie schon in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gesunken.

Mühsam kämpfte sie sich aus den Tiefen, in denen alles so einfach war. In denen sie in seine Arme sinken und glücklich werden würde. Weil sie ihm nach wie vor vertraute und er es niemals wagen würde, sie zu verletzen.

Doch wenn sie ihn ansah, sah sie nicht diesen Mann. Sie sah einen Mann, der ihr Herz dazu brachte, sich schmerzhaft zu verknoten. Der sie dazu zwang, ihr Handeln zu überdenken. Der sie mehr verletzt hatte, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und der sie bat, zu ihm zurückzukehren.

„Erzähl mir, wie es dir ergangen ist", sagte er, nachdem er ihnen eingeschenkt und Platz genommen hatte. Die kleine Tasse zwischen seinen Händen geborgen, sah er sie unverwandt an, während Hermine entsetzt nach Luft schnappte.

„Das... will ich nicht", murmelte sie dumpf und ihre Stimme klang noch immer belegt von den inzwischen versiegten Tränen.

„Und wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

„Dann will ich es trotzdem nicht", erwiderte sie unnachgiebig, brachte aber genug Beherrschung auf, um ihre Augenbraue in die Stirn zu ziehen.

„Gut", erwiderte er lang gezogen, „dann werde ich reden."

Hermine keuchte leise und sank wieder in den Sessel. Severus hatte sich noch nie davon abhalten lassen, etwas zu tun, das er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Und so sehr er sich möglicherweise auch geändert hatte, diesen Charakterzug würde er niemals ablegen. Also betrachtete sie mit übermäßigem Interesse die Bemalung ihrer Teetasse und versuchte nicht zu hören, was er erzählte. Dabei wusste sie schon, bevor er sein erstes Wort gesprochen hatte, dass sie jedes einzelne in sich aufsaugen würde wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm das Wasser.

„Nachdem ich gegangen bin..."

„Ohne ein Wort", fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

„Ich habe dir einen Brief geschrieben", erinnerte er sie kühl.

„Der mir genauso viele Fragen beantwortet hat wie du damals im Unterricht."

Er grummelte unwirsch und gab ihr damit widerstrebend Recht. Dann setzte er noch einmal an: „Nachdem ich gegangen bin, bin ich für ein paar Tage bei einem Bekannten untergekommen. Er war an mir interessiert genug, um mir sein Gästezimmer zur Verfügung, aber zu feige, um Fragen zu stellen. Eine optimale Mischung, wenn du mich fragst."

Was sie nicht tat, doch diesen Einwurf sparte sie sich.

„Von dort aus habe ich mich nach einer Wohnung umgesehen, die ich mir leisten konnte. Ich fand etwas in Schottland. Ein Loch, das kaum die Bezeichnung Zimmer verdiente. Ich traf eine Absprache mit dem Vermieter und dafür, dass ich ab und zu die Arbeiten des Hausmeisters erledigte, erließ er mir einen Großteil der Miete. Mit dem Geld, das ich übrig hatte, konnte ich mir eine zweitklassige Trankausrüstung zulegen und eine kleine Annonce im Tagespropheten schalten."

Hier ruckte Hermines Kopf nach oben. Sie hatte in den ersten Wochen und Monaten nach Severus' Verschwinden verzweifelt die Zeitungen nach einem Lebenszeichen von ihm durchblättert. Sie hatte geglaubt, die noch nicht gefassten Todesser hätten Rache geübt an dem Mann, der sie verraten hatte. Doch nirgends wurde von einem Mann berichtet, der auch nur ansatzweise Severus hätte sein können. Es war, als hätte er niemals existiert.

Der Tränkemeister hatte ihre Reaktion natürlich bemerkt und lächelte freudlos. „Ich habe sie so formuliert, dass niemand mich erkannte. Sonst wäre ich nicht einen Trank losgeworden."

Bevor er fortfuhr, schenkte er sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein. „Nach etwa einem Jahr hatte ich dann genug Geld zusammengespart, um mir eine bessere Unterkunft und vor allem eine bessere Ausrüstung zulegen konnte."

„Warum bist du da nicht zurückgekommen?", warf Hermine bitter ein und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Ich wollte es. Doch als ich dich gefunden hatte, warst du mit einem anderen zusammen."

„Oh", erwiderte sie dumpf und senkte den Blick. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Nachdem sie die ersten Monate kaum einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, hatte sie aus lauter Verzweiflung kurze Affären und Liebeleien gehabt. Allerdings nichts von Dauer und auch nichts, das sie sonderlich zufrieden gestellt hätte.

„Danach wollte ich weg aus Großbritannien. Je weiter, desto besser. Doch Tränke reagieren empfindlich auf Hitze und so entschied ich mich für die Kälte. Ich bekam dieses Haus für einen Spottpreis. Es war heruntergekommen, absolut unbewohnbar. Nun ja, zumindest für Muggel. Nach zwei Tagen hatte ich es in einen Zustand gebracht, der dem jetzigen nicht unähnlich war. Nach und nach richtete ich mich ein und hatte mein Unternehmen bald soweit aufgebaut, dass ich es beim Ministerium anmelden musste."

Hermine schluckte, denn sie wusste natürlich, wer in der entsprechenden Abteilung arbeitete: Percy Weasley.

Severus schnaubte leise, als er den Ausdruck von Verständnis auf ihrem Gesicht sah. „Mr. Weasley erkannte mich natürlich. Und er nutzte die Chance, um mir zu erzählen, wie glücklich du jetzt wärst. Dass zu gehen die beste Entscheidung gewesen wäre, die ich jemals getroffen hatte. Sie haben wirklich alle einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt, diese Weasleys."

„Und sie sind blind wie Maulwürfe", erwiderte Hermine trocken. Doch bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte, nahm sie lieber einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Jedenfalls hielten mich seine Worte davon ab, dich aufzusuchen. Ich wollte immer nur, dass du glücklich wirst und wenn es mit jemand anderem war, so musste ich es hinnehmen. Immerhin bin ich derjenige gewesen, der gegangen war."

„Warum bist du dann heute auf der Feier aufgetaucht?"

Er grinste dreckig und für einen Moment schimmerte der Lehrer durch, der sie damals mit Leidenschaft verhöhnt hatte. „Weil ich letztendlich beschlossen habe, dass du mit mir glücklich sein sollst und nicht mit irgendeinem daher gelaufenen Kerl." Er lehnte sich vor und sein Blick ging ihr durch und durch. „Du gehörst zu mir. Ich habe zwar lange gebraucht, um das zu verstehen, aber ich gedenke nicht, dich noch einmal alleine zu lassen."

Unbewusst reckte sie ihr Kinn ein wenig in die Höhe, denn auch wenn seine Worte sie nicht unberührt ließen, war es noch zu früh, ihm dies zu zeigen. „Warum sollte jetzt etwas anders sein als damals?"

„Weil ich anders bin."

Und diese Antwort war so einfach wie zutreffend, dass sie in die Knie gegangen wäre, wenn sie nicht schon gesessen hätte. Ob es nun die direkte Art war, in der er ihr sagte, was er wollte, oder die Offenheit, mit der er ihr berichtete, was ihn zu seinem Handeln getrieben hatte – der Mann, der vor ihr saß, war zwar äußerlich ein exaktes Abbild von dem Mann, den sie damals geliebt hatte. Doch sein Charakter war ein anderer.

Betreten senkte sie den Blick, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn anstarrte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Severus", sagte sie leise. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie die tanzenden grünen Lichter auf dem Boden und wünschte sich, in die Stille zurückzukehren, die sie am Fenster geteilt hatten.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, heute eine Entscheidung von dir zu bekommen."

„Hast du mich deswegen hier eingesperrt?"

Er feixte. „Du kannst schon lange wieder disapparieren. Ich wollte nur, dass du mir zuhörst und das hättest du nicht getan, wenn ich dich nicht dazu gezwungen hätte."

Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen und überlegte einen Moment lang ernsthaft, ob sie ihrem Impuls von vorhin nachgeben und ihm die Teetasse samt Inhalt um die Ohren schleudern sollte. Dann blieb sie allerdings bei einer zivilisierteren Methode, ihm ihren Missmut mitzuteilen: „Elender Mistkerl!"

Und weil diese Worte inzwischen nicht mal mehr halb so wütend klangen wie noch früher am Abend, lächelte Severus. „Durch und durch."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln unsicher, schaffte es allerdings nicht lange, die Hoffnung in seinem Blick zu ertragen. Stattdessen beobachtete sie weiter die Polarlichter, die vor dem Fenster tanzten. Und nach einigen Minuten tat Severus es ihr gleich.

Bis Hermine auf einmal äußerst geschäftigt aufstand, ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch stellte und so schnell nach Severus' Hand griff, dass dieser ihr Zittern nicht bemerkte.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Warte ab!" Ihre Augenbrauen tanzten munter, als sie ihn in die Mitte des Raumes zog, ihre Arme um seine Hüften legte und nach einem äußerst intensiven Blick ihr Gesicht an seine Brust lehnte. Für einen Moment brachte das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrem Rücken sie aus dem Konzept und sie seufzte in den Stoff seines Umhanges, Dann besann sie sich auf ihr Vorhaben und disapparierte mit ihm.

Hermine hätte geschwankt, wenn sie nicht in seinen Armen gelegen hätte. So jedoch musste sie nur einen Moment länger als beabsichtigt bei ihm stehen bleiben, um ihr Gleichgewicht zurückzuerlangen. Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren kostete sie noch immer einiges an Kraft.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte der Tränkemeister schließlich und sah sich mit schmalen Augen auf dem Flur um, auf dem sie gelandet waren.

„Seit still!", flüsterte Hermine und richtete ihr Kleid, bevor sie erneut nach seiner Hand griff. Ohne auf seine Reaktionen zu achten, zog sie ihn den Flur entlang direkt auf eine unscheinbare Tür zu. Sehr vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter und spähte in den Raum. In dem einzelnen Bett, das unter dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster stand, konnte sie die kleine Gestalt eines Kindes erkennen, dessen feine Gesichtszüge ebenso vom weißen Mondlicht beschienen wurden, wie die schwarzen Haare.

Mit einem Lächeln stieß Hermine die Tür weiter auf und eröffnete so auch Severus den Blick auf den Jungen, der dort friedlich schlief und keine Notiz von seinem Besuch nahm.

Selbst in der schummrigen Dunkelheit konnte Hermine erkennen, wie Severus die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Er schluckte und der Griff um ihre Finger wurde fester. Dann gab er ein gurgelndes Geröusch von sich und warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Seine Augen waren größer als sonst und sie glaubte eine zarte Schweißschicht auf seiner Stirn zu sehen.

„Ist das...?", keuchte er, unterbrach sich allerdings selbst.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine gelassen, „das ist James."

Ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Entsetzt riss Severus den Kopf herum und starrte sie mit einem Blick an, den sie das letzte Mal auf dem Schlachtfeld bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Aus diesem Grund etwas verängstigt, fügte sie hinzu: „Potter."

Zuerst atmete er auf, dann wurden seine Augen schmal. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Sohn von Ginny und Harry, zog er die Tür zum Kinderzimmer hinter sich zu und Hermine weiter den Flur hinunter in eine dunkle Ecke. Doch ehe er seinem Unmut Luft machen konnte, legte sie ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen zu sagte: „Das war meine kleine Rache. Solltest du es wagen, auch nur ein einziges deiner Versprechen zu brechen, wird meine Rache um einiges schärfer sein. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Seine Mimik glättete sich und er sah sie lange Zeit an. Dann nickte er und Hermine wagte es, ihre Finger zurückzuziehen. „Gut." Ihre Stimme hatte einen nervösen Unterton angenommen.

„Heißt es das, was ich denke, das es heißt?", fragte er mit dunkler Stimme und blitzenden Augen.

Hermine schürzte die Lippen. „Bis vor acht Jahren glaubte ich zu wissen, was du denkst. Inzwischen bin ich mir da nicht mehr sicher. Doch das Ganze hier heißt, dass ich es noch einmal mit dir versuchen möchte. Und dass wir sehen sollten, dass wir hier wegkommen, bevor Ginny uns erwischt."

Er feixte. „Oder Potter höchstpersönlich."

„Merlin bewahre..." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen.

Für ein paar Sekunden hielt sie dem Blick seiner schwarzen Augen stand, dann zog sie ihn an sich und lehnte den Kopf wieder gegen ihn. Unterhalb seines Adamsapfels war eine Kuhle, die wie gemacht schien für ihre Stirn. Sie hatte sie schon damals geliebt und sie würde sie auch jetzt wieder lieben können.

Und während Hermine den vertrauten Geruch des Labors und diverser Tränke, vermischt mit dem moschusartigen Aroma von Severus' Haut einatmete, überkam sie erneut das unangenehme Gefühl des Apparierens, das sie in eine neue Zukunft führen würde.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
